


First Date

by AndThisHappened



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThisHappened/pseuds/AndThisHappened
Summary: Mari comes home to celebrate the graduation of Ruby, Hanamaru and Yoshiko. This celebration of endings and beginnings presents Mari with a second chance at love, one which she will happily, albeit anxiously take.





	First Date

To say that Mari was nervous would be an understatement. She always put on a confident, self-assured front, and tried to live her life by a philosophy of grabbing the bull by the horns and just doing it, whatever "it" may be. She didn't always succeed, and it wasn't unusual for her confidence to be more of a bombastic facade than of substance. But she still didn't generally get nervous.

Today however was special.

The morning was spent with a growing knot in her stomach as her nerves ate away at her, and was marked by frequent glances at the clock which seemed to slow to a standstill. But eventually, time did pass, and she showered, did her hair and makeup, and put on one of her favorite dresses-a flowing white dress tinged with light blue throughout, and prepared to meet her fate.

Today Mari was going on her first date with Ruby Kurosawa.

* * *

She still didn't know what to think even as she sat on the bench at the bus stop and waited for Ruby. She'd had a crush on Ruby for some time now truth be told. But she promised herself to never make a move on Ruby; after all she was the sister of one of her oldest and dearest friends, so Ruby was practically her own family as well. And Mari had never noticed anything in Ruby's behavior to indicate she held any similar feelings in check. So she was caught completely off guard when upon her return for Ruby, Hanamaru and Yoshiko's graduation party, the shy, nervous younger girl so boldly pulled her into a side room away from everyone's eyes and ears, and kissed her.

Mari touched her finger to her lips as she remembered, even now still half in disbelief.

"I've just missed you so much, Mari-san." Ruby had told her after they parted for air.

"Ruby-what are you doing?" Mari was in shock and nearly pushed her away.

"I love you, Mari-san." Ruby's eyes betrayed no sign of that normally timid girl. Mari struggled to regain her composure.

"I love you too Ruby. I love Dia too, and Kanan, and all of Aqours. But-"

"No!" Ruby didn't waver and pinned Mari against the wall. "I love you Mari-san. I'm in love with you. I mean it. Maybe I was too young to understand what I was feeling...I didn't realize what those feelings meant until after you'd left. I don't want to waste any more time thinking about 'what ifs'."

"Do you realize what you're saying? And your sister is in the room right next to us. If Dia sees us like this she'll kill me."

"Dia would be mad but I'd make her understand. Mari-san, you asked us what we wanted for gifts. The only thing I want is you." Ruby looked up at her with those wide, shining eyes, and Mari knew right at that moment whatever reason she had left couldn't save her. "Do you want me?"

Mari hugged Ruby tightly and kissed her frantically.

"I do, I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Ruby."

The two rejoined the party afterwards as inconspicuously as they could, and agreed not to say anything to their friends until after they'd gone on a proper date.

And now that fated date had arrived.

* * *

Mari couldn't stop thinking about how Dia would feel. The very last thing she wanted to do was betray her. But she couldn't just deny her feelings for Ruby anymore, not when she knew they were reciprocated.

And Mari, while not inexperienced with dating, had never been able to maintain a proper relationship for any length of time. She wasn't ignorant of how they should work, but her and Ruby have such differing personalities that she kept imagining about all the ways she could upset her or hurt her.

"Oh Ruby please don't leave me alone with my thoughts much longer." Mari quietly muttered to herself as she rubbed her temples.

Ruby wouldn't keep her waiting much longer, showing up a few minutes later. She was wearing a skirt and boots with a lightweight jacket over top of her shirt. She was carrying a purse which, as Mari learned the other day, she had actually sewn herself. Ruby and You had always worked on the costumes for Aqours, but Mari was still impressed at how much Ruby had improved over the years. She was also enamored with how adorable Ruby looked.

"I'm sorry Mari-san! I'm not late am I?" she asked, pulling out her phone to check the time.

"Not at all, I just got here a little early." Mari reassured her, doing her best to mask her own anxieties. "And I told you we don't need to use honorifics anymore."

"You look lovely, Mari." Ruby sat down next to the blushing Mari.

"You look pretty cool and cute yourself. I love your boots."

"Thanks." It was Ruby's turn to blush. "I wasn't sure if they suited me."

"Silly, those boots look like they were made for you. Now, are you sure you want to take the bus into the city? You know I can get my chauffeur to drive us, or I could drive us myself."

"I know. I just didn't want you to think I loved you because of your money." Ruby gazed at the ground as she fidgeted about. Mari couldn't help thinking how absolutely adorable Ruby was.

"At least let me arrange a ride home so that our date isn't beholden to the bus schedule? Ruby in all the years we've known each other you've never given me any reason to think that you'd only care about my wealth. Although your overwhelmed reaction was adorable that first time you, Hanamaru and Yoshiko came over to my place."

Ruby blushed again and suddenly jerked her hand out to hold Mari's. Mari tried to suppress a giggle at how funny the sudden motion looked. The grip on her hand was tight. Ruby was trying so hard despite how anxious she was. So Mari had to do the same. It must've taken so much for Ruby to confess to her the other day, and when Mari couldn't even muster the courage herself.

"Ruby, we don't need to pretend with each other." Mari smiled, finally feeling a bit more like her usual self. "I'm just as nervous as you are. But I felt so much more relaxed once I saw you." Ruby relaxed her grip and smiled back.

"I thought the confession was the hard part. But afterwards I kind of freaked out, like 'oh god, I actually have a date coming up!'"

Mari giggled again. "You were so bold it kind of threw me off." She kissed Ruby on the cheek. "But I like that facet of my precious gem as well." It was a terrible line. It wasn't smooth or particularly clever. While Mari could admit there was tough competition, the moment the words left her mouth she thought it was the dumbest thing she'd ever said. But Ruby still blushed.

The bus arrived soon afterwards. Mari planned to take Ruby to the aquarium, then to do some shopping and see a movie before finishing the date at a restaurant she made a reservation at. She'd take Ruby home afterwards, walk her to the door and kiss her goodnight. Their short-lived secret will be out. But as nervous as Mari is, she couldn't be happier right now. Because she's with her precious Ruby. And she knows that everything will be alright.


End file.
